


Прикоснувшийся к солнцу (и не сгоревший)

by Evilfairy



Series: все было прекрасно и ничуть не больно [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: В окошко дома, которое выходило в сад, заглянул этот. Вэнь Нин. Растрепанный хвост на голове, чумазые щеки, будто он землю носом рыл. В волосах трогательно запутался листик. Цзян Чэн почему-то уставился на этот листик с какой-то необъяснимой агрессией и крепче притиснул к себе занывшего Цзинь Лина.





	Прикоснувшийся к солнцу (и не сгоревший)

**Author's Note:**

> текст принадлежит к нашей с шати фикс-ау, где все живы и счастливы. и все пидоры ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 

— Забери этого несносного ребенка туда, где ему самое место, — утомленно велела госпожа Юй и потерла виски с таким видом, будто собиралась умереть от обыкновенной мигрени в тот же самый момент.   
  
Цзян Чэн покосился на Цзинь Лина, который активно пытался разорвать бабушкино платье на веселые лоскутки, бодро подхватил его на руки и в тот же день отбыл по направлению к горе Луань Цзан в гости к своему великому и ужасному брату Вэй Ину. Именно Луань Цзан госпожа Юй и имела в виду под “местом, которое подходит этому несносному ребенку”. Надо сказать, что после очищения, это было чудесное, просто замечательное место, наполнившееся светом и теплом. И хотя темная энергия никуда не делась, вся она была под контролем Вэй Ина, а потому тихо и безвредно спала в глубинах горы.   
  
Никто бы не осмелился сказать, что госпожа Юй не любила своего внука, но тот был ужасно активным сорванцом, всегда лез туда, куда не надо, и был крайне громким и требовательным к своей персоне. Янь Ли была единственной, рядом с кем он успокаивался, но она со своим мужем отбыла куда-то далеко на очередной медовый месяц. Цзы Сюань трясся над ней и постоянно старался баловать, а романтические поездки - так это и вовсе было в его программе обязательно.   
  
Госпожа Цзинь, похожая по характеру на госпожу Юй, совсем не хотела возиться с шумным внуком, а потому того отправляли в Пристань Лотоса. И по какому-то непонятному и совсем нелогичному итогу с ним возился Цзян Чэн. Он любил Цзинь Лина, но имел весьма отдаленное понятие, что с ним делать.   
  
— Если бы у тебя была жена, ты бы такими вопросами не задавался, — тыкала его госпожа Юй. — Даже у беспутного Вэй Ина есть супруг, а ты что?!   
  
Сравнения с Вэй Ином, конечно, было не избежать. Матушка никогда не могла спокойно сказать ему что-то, не сравнив с Вэй Ином по всем параметрам. Тот, конечно, по её мнению, был самим королем демонов, беспутным и пропащим, но это не меняло того, что он был идеалом, с которым надо было сравнивать Цзян Чэна. Сколько бы отец ни объяснял ей, что это неверный ход, все было бесполезно. Цзян Чэн, если честно, уже даже не слушал.   
  
Вэй Ин обретался на горе, постигал Темный Путь, писал учебники и трактаты о всяком зле. Чрезвычайно интересные и важные, как говорили ученые мужи, со скрипом зубов признавая чужой гений. Кроме трактатов, Вэй Ин изобретал различные артефакты, которые постепенно входили в обиход.   
  
И вот, будучи настолько занятым заклинателем, он умудрялся целыми днями бездельничать, миловаться с Лань Ван Цзи и обучать двух учеников. Хотя, насколько знал Цзян Чэн, один из них помахал Вэй Ину ручкой и удрал с какими-то бродячими заклинателями.   
  
Вэй Ин остался с… этим. Этим именовался вэньский отброс, сбежавший из Ордена в самом начале их кровавых бесчинств. После Вэй Ин по непонятной причине приютил его у себя на горе и, кажется, считал своим ребенком, несмотря на крошечную разницу в возрасте.   
  
— Цзинь Лин! — обрадовался Вэй Ин, и кинулся к ним, стоило только появиться на его пороге. При этом он умудрился запутаться в своих широких развевающихся тряпках и чуть не упасть. Цзинь Лин радостно загомонил и полез к ко второму своему дядюшке на руки. Тут же дернул его за длинные распущенные волосы и остался этим крайне доволен. — Цзян Чэн!   
  
— Приятно, что ты меня заметил, — сказал Цзян Чэн с усмешкой и забрал обиженно пискнувшего крошку Цзинь Лина обратно. — Мы поживем тут, пока сестра не вернется.   
  
— Мой дом - ваш дом! — радостно сказал Вэй Ин. — Вэнь Нин!   
  
В окошко дома, которое выходило в сад, заглянул этот. Вэнь Нин. Растрепанный хвост на голове, чумазые щеки, будто он землю носом рыл. В волосах трогательно запутался листик. Цзян Чэн почему-то уставился на этот листик с какой-то необъяснимой агрессией и крепче притиснул к себе занывшего Цзинь Лина.   
  
— Да, молодой господин? — Вэнь Нин моргнул и тоже посмотрел на гостей с легким смущением и интересом.   
  
— Приехал мой шиди! Цзян Чэн из Юнь Мэн Цзян, — радостно представил его Вэй Ин, махнув рукой. — И привез моего крошечного племянника, Цзинь Лина, — с этими словами Вэй Ин подло вырвал Цзинь Лина из рук Цзян Чэна и сунул Вэнь Нину под нос. Раздался детский смех, а после послышался звук падения - вэньский недотепа свалился на землю. Цзинь Лин продолжил заливаться, даже Вэй Ин хихикал, пока в окне снова не возникла грязная физиономия Вэнь Нина.   
  
— Мне приготовить гостевые комнаты? — спросил тот тихо. Цзян Чэн едва слышал его голос, постоянно спотыкающийся на простых словах.   
  
— Если тебе не сложно, — ответил Вэй Ин и потрепал Вэнь Нина по голове, небрежно смахнув запутавшийся в его волосах листочек. А после обернулся к Цзян Чэну и прижал свое дурацкое лицо к личику Цзинь Лина. — Ах, ну разве крошка А-Лин не прелесть?   
  
— Конечно, прелесть, это же сын Янь Ли, — пробормотал Цзян Чэн, располагаясь рядом со столом. Отстегнул меч и подпер рукой подбородок. — Только матушку он утомил.   
  
— Меня не утомит, — радостно заявил Вэй Ин, дуя на Цзинь Лина и вынуждая того хихикать и извиваться в своих руках. Цзян Чэну бы и в голову не пришло такое делать с ребенком, но Цзинь Лин, кажется, был безмерно счастлив и все время пытался дотянуться до волос Вэй Ина. Тот их предусмотрительно отбросил за плечи, не желая остаться лысым раньше времени.   
  
Вэнь Нин вскоре вернулся и заявил, что приготовил комнаты и собирается заняться обедом. Он умылся уже и не выглядел таким безобразным грязнулей, так что его лицо можно было бы, наверное, даже назвать хорошеньким, если бы не крайне раздражающее неуверенное испуганное выражение на нем. Цзян Чэн почему-то не мог перестать на него пялиться и чувствовал себя из-за этого раздраженным и очень глупым.   
  
Выходя из домика, Вэнь Нин умудрился запнуться о порог и свалился на землю, впрочем, тут же подскочил на месте и, не оборачиваясь, побежал прочь. Вэй Ин тяжело вздохнул и продолжил играть с пальчиками Цзинь Лина, будто было это самым весёлым занятием на свете.   
  
— Лань Ван Цзи в Гу Су? — спросил Цзян Чэн, стараясь отогнать навязчивый образ упавшего вэньского растяпы.   
  
— Где же ему ещё быть перед большим соревнованием? — улыбнулся Вэй Ин. Он выглядел таким счастливым и умиротворенным, каким Цзян Чэн его никогда не видел. Всё время в нем нет-нет, да мелькало какое-то беспокойство. Может, это было от живости его характера, может, от страшного времени из жизни на улице, может, из-за стеснения рамками и правилами. Теперь же Вэй Ин был сам себе господин и никто не мог ему ничего сказать, никто не мог ему ничего сделать. — Наш сын, Сы Чжуй, тоже в Гу Су, -- внезапно добавил он.   
  
Цзян Чэн растерянно моргнул.   
  
— С каких это пор у тебя есть сын?   
  
— Не мой кровный сын, — с улыбкой пояснил Вэй Ин. — Ребёнок дальнего родственника Вэнь Нина. После смерти родителей я забрал его сюда, но Лань Чжань сказал, что ему будет лучше среди других детей и отправил в Гу Су.   
  
— Вот как… — Цзян Чэн ощутил смущение. — Если бы матушка знала, что ты обзавёлся ребёнком, мне не было бы жизни.   
  
— Поэтому я и не упоминал об этом в своих письмах. Он совсем крошка, как и Цзинь Лин, — Вэй Ин нежно погладил по лобику задревмашего в его руках ребёнка.   
  
Они просидели разговаривая до самого обеда, а после Вэнь Нин позвал их в столовую. Проходя мимо него, Цзян Чэн уловил запах кухни: еды, немного дыма и специй. Это был приятный аромат, даже захотелось постоять подольше, понюхать ещё. Желание было странным, так что Цзян Чэн мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху и велел не пялиться на недотепу, который следовал за ними на некотором расстоянии.   
  
— Он твой слуга? — тихонько спросил Цзян Чэн у Вэй Ина. Поведение недотепы было именно таким.   
  
— Нет, он мой ученик и друг, — ответил Вэй Ин мягко, пока они шли по садовой дорожке до большого дома.   
  
— Он служит тебе.   
  
— Он делает то, что ему нравится, я никогда не просил его об этом. Если ему интересно содержать наш дом в порядке, то я искренне этому рад. Мне-то совсем неинтересно!   
  
Цзян Чэн покачал головой. Вэй Ин не менялся. Был таким же простым и не волновался о формальностях.   
  
— Ему не очень интересен Тёмный Путь, хотя он более старательный ученик, чем Сюэ Ян.   
  
— Про Сюэ Яна никто никогда ничего хорошего не говорил, — заметил Цзян Чэн.   
  
— Если бы меня спросили, я бы сказал, — невозмутимо отозвался Вэй Ин. -- Он не самый добрый юноша, но ему нужно немного любви, и сейчас он с теми, кто может ему это дать.   
  
Цзян Чэн фыркнул.   
  
Они дошли до столовой. Вэй Ин передал Цзинь Лина на руки Вэнь Нину, тот судорожно вздохнул и чуть пошатнулся, крепко держа ребёнка. Цзян Чэн с беспокойством посмотрел на них, волнуясь, как бы недотепа не уронил крошку. Но тот сел поодаль и стал кормить чем-то, явно специально подготовленным для Цзинь Лина.   
  
На удивление обед был… вкусным. Почти как то, что раньше готовила Янь Ли! Цзян Чэн прикрыл глаза и вздохнул от удовольствия. Он серьёзно волновался, что придётся питаться острым адом, что любил закидывать в себя Вэй Ин. Но, похоже, никто на этой горе не хотел прожечь себе животы насквозь, так что готовка лежала на плечах Вэнь Нина.   
  
Цзян Чэн снова покосился на него, с трудом удерживающего ерзающего Цзинь Лина, лопочущего настоящие слова вперемешку с каким-то необъяснимым детским диалектом и никак не желающего открывать рот. Губы у Вэнь Нина были поджаты, а брови - трогательно нахмурены. Впрочем, даже такая сосредоточенность ему не помогла: спустя пару секунд тарелка с кашей оказалась сбита со стола, и оба они, и Цзинь Лин, и сам Вэнь Нин были перепачканы в этой каше.   
  
— Ты… — рассердился Цзян Чэн. Не надо было расслабляться, надо было самому присмотреть за Цзинь Лином во время еды. У него этот сорванец всегда ел все, что давали. А этот недотепа даже не может накормить ребенка.  
  
На плечо легла рука Вэй Ина.   
  
— Тише. Мы сейчас совсем разберемся. Тебе надо отдохнуть с дороги и наконец прекратить постоянно злиться. От этого портится ци и болит голова, — заявил он и мягко улыбнулся. Цзян Чэну было, что ему возразить, но ссориться с хозяином дома, в котором тебя приняли, - вот уж что никак не назвать достойным поступком. Пришлось смирить раздражение.   
  
Вэй Ин забрал Цзинь Лина, который притих, поняв, что случилось что-то плохое, раз взрослые так хмурятся, и пошел с ним на руках в сторону небольшой дверцы, которая должна была вести, видимо, в одно из служебных помещений. Вэнь Нин семенил следом, низко опустив голову и трусливо стараясь на Цзян Чэна не смотреть.   
  
Вот же… И зачем Вэй Ин его приютил?   
  
***  
  
Особых развлечений на горе Луань Цзан не было. Вэй Ин, будто почтенный старец, сидел и писал свои трактаты, и Цзян Чэн его не узнавал.   
  
— О! — ответил Вэй Ин на его изумление. — Это же не скучные правила и поучения о благочестии! Это мои исследования, они ужасно интересные. Как работает энергия? Как её лучше направлять? Подвиды злых духов? Разница по силе у мертвецов? Главные аспекты Темного Пути? Море исследований! Завтра я собираюсь пойти на полевые испытания, — заявил он, почесав нос. — Обычно я беру Вэнь Нина, но, если тебе интересно, ты можешь пойти со мной вместо него. А он посидит с крошкой А-Лином.   
  
У Цзян Чэна свело челюсть от упоминания Вэнь Нина. Вчера он копался в саду и даже начал что-то напевать нежным голосом, но потом увидел, что за ним наблюдают, оборвал песню и захрипел, давясь воздухом, закашлялся и чуть не задохнулся на ровном месте. Хорошо хоть рядом был Вэй Ин, который этого недотепу спас и отвел подальше, нежно поглаживая по спине и что-то тихо шепча ему на ухо. Вэнь Нин кивал, и его плечи постепенно расслаблялись.   
  
Он ушел в дом на весь вечер, и Цзян Чэн увидел его только за ужином. Он тихонько сидел в самом углу и клевал как птичка, опасливо поглядывая на них. Вэй Ин не звал его к ним, хотя малыш Цзинь Лин тянул к нему ручки и обиженно требовал “дать”. Возможно, где-то они все промахивались с его воспитанием, потому что из небольшого количества слов, что Цзинь Лин знал, “дать” он говорил чаще всего. Еще там были “мое” и “хочу”.   
  
Цзян Чэн был рад, что вэньский недотепа сидит далеко от них, а значит Цзинь Лин в безопасности, на него никто ничего не опрокинет. Хотя все-таки было интересно, почему Вэй Ин спокойно реагировал, когда кто-то вот так сидел в углу и смотрел испуганно.   
  
— Почему? — переспросил Вэй Ин, когда они шли до гостевых комнат. Крошка Цзинь Лин дремал на его руках. — Он тихий и робкий, ему надо долго привыкать к своему окружению. А ты смотришь на него зверем не пойми из-за чего, конечно, он тебя боится. Разве я буду звать его ближе к тебе?   
  
— Трусливый вэньский…   
  
— Не договаривай, — внезапно властно велел ему Вэй Ин и сверкнул глазами сердито. Было в нем сейчас что-то от того страшного чужака, что вернулся на войну с этой проклятой горы, от которого бежали в ужасе, о котором до сих пор говорили со скрытым страхом. — Не смей такое говорить о нем.   
  
— Я…   
  
— Нет, Цзян Чэн, ты его не знаешь, — Вэй Ин покачал головой. — Не хочу на тебя сердиться.   
  
Цзян Чэн раздраженно выдохнул. Они раньше никогда не ссорились из-за таких пустяков, Вэй Ин воспринимал все легче. Смеялся над всем. Но сейчас это его затронуло глубоко в сердце: кажется, он действительно любил Вэнь Нина не меньше, чем их с Янь Ли. Это почему-то разозлило еще сильнее. Цзян Чэн не стал это демонстрировать, но насупился и отвернулся.   
  
Утром же его отпустило, даже на завтраке тихонько сидевший в углу Вэнь Нин не вызвал злости. Хотя тянуло с какой-то непреодолимой силой на него взглянуть, но Цзян Чэн всеми силами этому сопротивлялся, пока Вэй Ин со смехом играл с Цзинь Лином и едой. Оба вымазали свои пальцы в меде и выглядели такими свиньями, что Цзян Чэн просто отобрал Цзинь Лина и понес его умываться под счастливый хохот Вэй Ина.   
  
К сожалению, он не очень скоро сообразил, что понятия не имеет, куда нужно идти, так что заблудился в трех соснах. Тогда-то его и окликнули.  
  
— Молодой господин Цзян!  
  
Вэнь Нин стоял поодаль и смотрел на него широко распахнув глаза и пряча руки в широких рукавах. Цзинь Лин возбужденно загомонил и потянулся к нему со своим требовательным “хочу”.   
  
— Вернемся обратно, я приготовил умывальню, — тихо сказал Вэнь Нин.   
  
Цзян Чэн, мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху, стиснул зубы и пошел следом за вэньским недотепой. Тот держал спину прямо-прямо, старался идти быстро, но все время обо что-то спотыкался и чуть ли не падал. Стало даже интересно, доберутся ли они до дома или Вэнь Нин себе лоб расшибет?   
  
К счастью, обошлось. Цзинь Лин был отмыт, и Цзян Чэн смог вздохнуть с некоторым облегчением. На Пристани Лотоса всем этим занимались слуги, а здесь единственный, кто подходил на роль слуги, был до того неловким, что доверить ему ребенка было страшно. Приходилось возиться самому.   
  
После Вэнь Нин опять ушел заниматься садом, а Вэй Ин уселся в своей библиотеке писать трактаты, пообещав надувшемуся Цзинь Лину, что чуть попозже с ним обязательно поиграет. Тот поползал вокруг Цзян Чэна, пытающегося читать один из уже написанных трудов, залез наполовину на колени и мирно уснул, не дождавшись от взрослых внимания.   
  
***  
  
Практические исследования Вэй Ина оказались не особо впечатляющими. На небольшом пустом поле, где плотно ощущалась тёмная энергия, тот поднимал мертвецов, призывал духов и пробовал на них какие-то заговоры, заклятья и амулеты. Все это практически никак не работало, но Вэй Ин не отчаивался, кидался к своим дурацким журналам, чтобы записать полученный опыт, и оставлял своих тёмных “друзей” на Цзян Чэна. Тот просто уничтожал и выслушивал нытье, что нужно теперь призывать новых.   
  
— Вэнь Нин их сдерживает столько, сколько мне надо! — ныл Вэй Ин, укладывая записи в сумку. Они собирались возвращаться. Время обеда уже прошло, но до позднего вечера было ещё далековато. -- Ни за что больше с тебя с собой не возьму.   
  
— Это я с тобой никуда и ни за что не пойду, — фыркнул Цзян Чэн. Интересно, не убил ли ещё Вэнь Нин крошку Цзинь Лина? На сердце было немного беспокойно.   
  
Дома Вэй Ин тут же поскакал в свою дурацкую библиотеку, а Цзян Чэн отправился искать племянника. Ориентировался он ещё очень плохо и абсолютно не был уверен в том, где тот мог быть.   
  
Первым делом он вышел в сад и вскоре услышал смех. Цзинь Лин был серьёзным и требовательным малышом, смеялся только на руках у Янь Ли или Вэй Ина, те, словно владели какой-то тайной магией. И сейчас этот смех…   
  
Цзян Чэн тихо прошёл к небольшой беседке посреди сада и уставился на то, как Вэнь Нин играет с Цзинь Лином, удерживая его одной рукой у себя на коленях. Первым желанием было броситься вперёд, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Но Цзян Чэн застыл на месте, с каждым мгновением все сильнее убеждаясь, что вэньский недотепа не собирается ронять Цзинь Лина.   
  
Нет, наоборот. Движения Вэнь Нина были плавными и уверенными, малейшее напряжение покинуло его тело. И даже испуга пополам с неловкостью не было больше на его лице, только мягкая светлая нежность, с которой он смотрел на крошку Цзинь Лина.   
  
— Ах, где, где же ты? — спрашивал Вэнь Нин, закрывая себе глаза ладошкой. Цзинь Лин звонко смеялся и оттягивал своими крошечными ручками его ладонь, щебеча, что он здесь.   
  
Вэнь Нин радостно восклицал, хватал Цзинь Лина за бока и начинал щекотать к их общему полному восторгу.   
  
Это было… Может, свет так удачно падал. Может, у Цзян Чэна помутился сегодня рассудок от тёмной энергии, но это было самое прекрасное зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть.   
  
Янь Ли всегда говорила ему, что с детьми он просто ужасен:  
  
— Ты как Цзы Сюань, только хуже! — вздыхала она и качала головой. А вот Вэнь Нин… он столь естественно вёл себя с Цзинь Лином, что этим нельзя было не залюбоваться. Где в нем пряталась эта изящность?..   
  
Цзян Чэн сделал пару шагов вперёд, и Вэнь Нин его заметил. Вздрогнул и чуть не выронил малютку Цзинь Лина, который в этом момент тянулся к его волосам и счастливо улыбался. Цзян Чэн подхватил его на руки, замечая, как сжался испуганно Вэнь Нин, мгновенно лишившись недавней лёгкости.   
  
— Ведь только что все было нормально… — пробормотал Цзян Чэн, глядя на него. Цзинь Лин сморщился, недовольно заколотил маленьким кулачком по плечу, заерзал, пытаясь вырваться и изо всех сил тянясь к Вэнь Нину.   
  
— Пусти, — проныл он, и Цзян Чэн вынужден был ослабить хватку. Цзинь Лин тут же скользнул в протянутые руки Вэнь Нина и вцепился в него, как маленькая обезьянка.   
  
— Простите, — опустив глаза, прошептал Вэнь Нин, поглаживая Цзинь Лина по спине и позволяя ему дёргать себя за волосы.   
  
Цзян Чэн фыркнул.   
  
— Я посижу рядом, — сказал, сам не понимая зачем. Какой смысл наблюдать за этим недотепой? Чтобы не потерял ребёнка?.. Но в одиночестве он явно лучше справлялся.   
  
Вэнь Нин неуверенно кивнул, не сводя с него тревожного взгляда. Хотелось рыкнуть в ответ сердито: не смотри так, я не чудовище! Не укушу.   
  
Незаметно для себя Цзян Чэн задремал. Сказался ранний подъем и сдерживание мертвецов для Вэй Ина. Сквозь дрему он слышал тихий смех, ласковый голос и детский лепет. Эти звуки манили его, точно волшебная мелодия, уводя от забот и тревог в царство блаженства…   
  
Из этой сладкой дремы его выдернуло неожиданно, будто вытолкнуло на поверхность то ли тревогой, то ли инстинктом.   
  
— А-Лин, слезай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы на нас накричали?   
  
Цзян Чэн ощутил тяжесть на груди и открыл глаза. На нем самом сидел Цзинь Лин, перепачканный в траве и земле, а Вэнь Нин пытался тихонько его забрать, упрашивая не цепляться за одежду.  
  
— Твой злой дядя сейчас снова рассердится, А-Лин! — в голосе Вэнь Нина звучало почти отчаяние. Цзинь Лин сердито пискнул и заерзал, вдавив острый локоток куда-то под ребро.   
  
Цзян Чэн крякнул, окончательно просыпаясь, и посмотрел на Вэнь Нина. Тот ойкнул и замер, нависнув над ним, такой же чумазый и растрепанный, как Цзинь Лин. Цзян Чэн впервые видел его лицо так близко, и оно было таким открытым, таким нежным и изящным. Губы Вэнь Нина чуть подрагивали, на щеках разливался легкий румянец, а глаза… Глаза как чистейший нефрит, такие большие и ясные. Это было глупо и смешно, но Цзян Чэн позорно не мог отвести взгляда, не мог сказать ни слова, пока Цзинь Лин внезапно не решил привлечь его внимание, укусив за палец.   
  
Цзян Чэн зашипел и несдержанно выругался, отдернув руку. А дальше произошло нечто странное: тихий и нежный Вэнь Нин резко оторвал Цзинь Лина от него и задвинул себе за спину, закрывая его собой, словно боялся, что Цзян Чэн сможет причинить ему хоть малейший вред. Это было полным бредом, он бы никогда не…  
  
Вэнь Нин глядел на него испуганно и настороженно, у него подрагивала нижняя губа, да и сам он дрожал всем телом, едва заметно, но все же… Закрывал собой ребенка, готов был защищать его…   
  
Цзян Чэн ощутил непонятную острую боль в груди, какое-то томление. Запрокинул голову и посмотрел на небо, усмехаясь нелепости этой ситуации. А вэньский недотепа совсем не трус, да?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Весь вечер Цзян Чэн смотрел на него. Отмечал изящность фигуры, общую внешнюю приятность, которая открывалась, стоило тому очистить свою одежду, умыть лицо и перестать спотыкаться.   
  
Накрывая на стол, он не разбил ни одной тарелки, не уронил ни одной чашки и ничего не разлил. Густо покраснел на похвалу Вэй Ина его блюдам и сел с ними, но немного поодаль. Чуть горбился, поглядывал иногда настороженно, а Цзян Чэн, как одержимый, смотрел, как влажно блестят от сока его губы.   
  
Вэнь Нин был хорошеньким от природы, едва ли напоминал девушку, но был красивее большинства заклинательниц, которых Цзян Чэн видел без косметики. А еще он был тихий, скромный и, судя по готовке и цветущему саду, прекрасно вел хозяйство Вэй Ина, тот-то был определенно на это не способен. А уж стоило Цзинь Лину протянуть к нему ручки, как подхватывал его и начинал мило щебетать над ним и дурачиться, словно точно понимал, чего хочет этот несносный ребенок.   
  
Цзян Чэн смотрел, и боль в груди становилась все сильнее, а томление все слаще. И от этих чувств возникали одни вопросы. Ведь Вэнь Нин совсем не девушка, как думалось и мечталось, это юноша, такой, как сам Цзян Чэн. И испытывать такое было… отвратительно. А Цзян Чэну хватало той отвратительности, что демонстрировали Вэй Ин с Лань Ван Цзи.   
  
Поэтому он совершенно бессмысленно и необоснованно начал злиться на Вэнь Нина. От Вэней одни неприятности, вечно так было, ничего не поменялось.   
  
— Вэнь Нин, — позвал Вэй Ин внезапно. Их ленивый вечер подходил к концу, и скоро им всем следовало расходиться на ночь. Вэнь Нин вскинул голову и посмотрел на них с ожиданием. — Цзян Чэн тебя сегодня не обижал?   
  
— Не обижал, — прошептал Вэнь Нин, заправляя прядь за ухо. Его щеки чуть-чуть окрасил румянец.   
  
Цзян Чэн смотрел, как он поднимает руку, как опадает широкий рукав обнажая тонкое сильное запястье, как выбившаяся прядка скользит между его пальцами и прячется за порозовевшим ухом. Смотрел и чувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость, природу и причину которой объяснить не получалось.  
  
Вэй Ин хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
— Как замечательно! Тогда я могу попросить тебя проводить его с Цзинь Лином до комнат?   
  
Вэнь Нин просто кивнул.  
  
Цзян Чэн подхватил уснувшего Цзинь Лина на руки и пошел следом за несущим фонарик Вэнь Нином. Лишний свет давали только звезды, а потому на улице было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Пришлось идти совсем рядом, чтобы не споткнуться обо что-нибудь ненароком. Засиделись они допоздна.   
  
— Вы очень любите своего племянника, господин. Извините, что я сегодня так себя повел, — тихо сказал Вэнь Нин. Он вообще не имел привычки повышать голос без дела, как заметил Цзян Чэн.   
  
— Ты хотел его защитить.   
  
Вэнь Нин кивнул и качнул фонарем.  
  
— Такое порой случалось… в моем старом клане. Дети сердили воспитателей.   
  
Цзян Чэна кольнуло горечью. И хотя в клане Вэнь были не одни лишь ублюдки, встречались и добрые сострадательные люди, простые честные заклинатели, никогда не желавшие войны, сволочей было там значительно больше.   
  
— Теперь их нет, — коротко ответил Цзян Чэн, не желая заводить разговора по душам. Вэнь Нин печально улыбнулся, не отвечая. Видимо, он тоже не был болтуном. Неловко оступился, взмахнул рукой с фонариком и явно собрался упасть на ровном месте, но Цзян Чэн крепко схватил его за руку и удержал.   
  
Вэнь Нин смотрел на него, в свете фонаря его нефритовые глаза были похожи на сверкающие омуты, а сам он - на свергнутого небожителя. Снова кольнуло томлением, и Цзян Чэн сердито сжал его руку крепче. Вэнь Нин поморщился от боли, но смолчал. И в этом кротком молчании, и в привычке терпеть обиды, тычки и пренебрежение было столько… столько понятного и больного после его слов о клане Вэнь.   
  
Да, у Цзян Чэна была сердитая суровая матушка, но она любила его, да и отец никогда не вел себя с ним недостойно. Цзян Чэна холили и лелеяли, как и Вэй Ина. А вот у Вэнь Нина был другой путь, но его свет все равно сиял ровно и тепло.   
  
— Мы почти пришли. Просто сверните направо, — прошептал Вэнь Нин и протянул фонарик. Цзян Чэн отпустил его руку и взял фонарь.   
  
Вэнь Нин убежал в тот же миг.   
  
  
***  
  
  
В Юнь Мэне, хоть никто и не заставлял вставать его в пять утра, а после того, как он с отцом частично разделил обязанности Главы Ордена и вовсе никто не заставлял делать хоть что-то, Цзян Чэном правил внутренний моральный долг, заставлявший просыпаться раньше, чем самому хотелось бы.  
  
Но здесь… долг заснул вместе с самим Цзян Чэном. Как выяснилось, он проспал все на свете. И пробуждение Цзинь Лина, который решил, что будить своего дядюшку не будет, и поковылял гулять по окрестностям, где его поймал Вэнь Нин и посадил под дерево рядом с собой, выдав какую-то блестящую погремушку. Об этом поведал Вэй Ин, сидевший в своей библиотеке, окна которой выходили в сад, где копался Вэнь Нин. Выращивание картошки он явно предпочитал Темному Искусству, что обоих, кажется, абсолютно устраивало.   
  
— И завтрак ты пропустил, — засмеялся Вэй Ин. — Но милашка Вэнь Нин оставил тебе немного на столе, хотя теперь оно, конечно, остыло. Ищи кухню сам, не отвлекай нас.   
  
Цзян Чэн смерил его уничижительным взглядом и потащился на кухню, не настолько плохо он и ориентировался на местности. Сладко-горький компот из каких-то красных ягод, еще мягкая теплая выпечка и рисовая каша. Еда была простой, но такой сытной и вкусной, почти, как у сестры. Цзян Чэна пронзило острым сожалением, что он не может найти себе жену, такую же, как Янь Ли. Есть только Вэнь Нин с его оленьим взглядом, но не может же Цзян Чэн позвать его замуж и сойти за нормального человека?.. Ах, ну что стоило Вэнь Нину родиться женщиной?! Он был бы идеальной невестой!  
  
Стоило вернуться к Вэй Ину, как взгляд сам устремился в окно, в сад, откуда слышался смех Цзинь Лина, звон погремушки и негромкое лопотание Вэнь Нина. Цзян Чэн сел так, чтобы было видно, как Вэнь Нин показывает на какие-то посевы Цзинь Лину и что-то ему объясняет, то и дело убирая со лба тонкий завиток волос. Цзинь Лин тянул к нему ручки, дергал за одежду и тыкал пальчиками в ямочки на щеках, когда Вэнь Нин мягко улыбался без малейшего раздражения.   
  
— Нравится то, что видишь? — лукаво спросил Вэй Ин над ухом. Он отвлекся от своей писанины и теперь смотрел на Цзян Чэна. Его насмешливый и проницательный взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего. — Он и впрямь похож на сказку, правда?   
  
Цзян Чэн промолчал, бросив еще один невольный взгляд в окно. Сердце запнулось, и к чистому любованию добавилась злость.   
  
— Мне-то какое дело. Возится на грядках и возится, — пробурчал сдержанно. И снова глянул в окно. Вэнь Нин щекотал Цзинь Лина, и тот повизгивал и извивался, счастливо заливаясь смехом. Откуда он так умел обращаться с детьми? Цзян Чэн не умел и не понимал.   
  
— А еще прекрасно готовит, разве тебе не понравился завтрак?  
  
— Он остыл.   
  
— Зато он ждал тебя, я-то хотел уже все убрать… А Вэнь Нин настоял. Сказал: молодой господин Цзян проснется голодным! Я ему ответил: ну и что же, сам виноват, столько спать. А Вэнь Нин посмотрел на меня с укором.   
  
В груди разливалось тепло от мысли об этой заботе. Щеки сами вспыхнули, и Цзян Чэн сердито встал, отходя подальше от окна. Вэй Ин засмеялся и покачал головой. Цокнул языком.   
  
— Прекрати делать намеки, я не такой, как ты, — огрызнулся Цзян Чэн, чувствуя себя неуютно.   
  
— Не такой, как я?..   
  
— Мне не нравятся мужчины.   
  
Вэй Ин услышал это и захохотал еще громче, чем раньше. Застучал кулаком по столу и даже всхлипнул от избытка чувств.   
  
— Мне тоже не нравятся мужчины. Мне нравится Лань Чжань!   
  
— Он мужчина, — указал Цзян Чэн на очевидное.   
  
— Будь он женщиной, я бы все равно любил его. Лань Чжань - это Лань Чжань.   
Цзян Чэн нахмурился, а Вэй Ин смотрел на него с какой-то мудрой необъяснимой улыбкой, будто ему была открыта некая большая истина, а он, Цзян Чэн, этой истины еще не понял.   
  
Они помолчали. Вэй Ин не стал упорствовать, лишь дернул плечом и, глянув в окно, весело помахал рукой. Цзян Чэн как наяву увидел, как машет в ответ Вэнь Нин, как опять задирается его рукав, как одной рукой он удерживает Цзинь Лина, который тоже вскидывает свою маленькую ручку, чтобы махать. Желание увидеть это было безумно сильным, и Цзян Чэн со злости впечатался плечом в стену.   
  
  
***  
  
Вечером Цзинь Лин начал капризничать. Сначала отказывался сидеть на руках у Цзян Чэна, затем закричал обиженно и сердито, когда Вэй Ин попытался с ним поиграть, а в итоге расплакался и начал звать маму. Разумеется, в ближайшей доступности Янь Ли не было, а потому просто слезы быстро переросли в настоящий вой, от которого разболелась голова. И прекратить это никак не получалось.   
  
Вэй Ин попытался даже припугнуть Цзинь Лина, что вызвало еще большую истерику. Цзян Чэн, за которого крошка Цзинь Лин спрятался, начал громко Вэй Ина ругать, что, конечно, напугало ребенка еще сильнее. В итоге Цзинь Лин забился в дальний угол и плакал, зовя маму и начиная визжать, стоило Цзян Чэну с Вэй Ином хотя бы дернуться в его сторону.   
  
В таком положении их и застал Вэнь Нин, пришедший, чтобы позвать на ужин. От него ароматно пахло выпечкой, и Цзян Чэн, мучительно сжимавший виски, ощутил, что чуть-чуть расслабляется.   
  
— Сделай с ним что-нибудь, — проныл Вэй Ин.   
  
Вэнь Нин опустился на колени и подполз к углу, где сидел Цзинь Лин. Протянул руку и мягко позвал:  
  
— А-Лин.   
  
Цзинь Лин всхлипнул, но слезы течь перестали. Резкая тишина почти оглушила Цзян Чэна, у которого от громкого плача в ушах уже звенело.   
  
— Иди ко мне, я дам тебе булочку и спою песню. Хочешь песню?   
  
— К маме, — ответил ему Цзинь Лин упрямо, его губки снова задрожали.   
  
— Я знаю. Подождем маму на кухне, попробуем булочки, — прошептал Вэнь Нин. И, не дожидаясь ответа, начал тихо что-то напевать. Вэй Ин без раздумий достал флейту и начал наигрывать какую-то мелодию, легкую и нежную. Она сплеталась с мягким голосом Вэнь Нина и дарила умиротворение.   
  
Цзян Чэн ощутил, как его головная боль отступает. Виски перестало сжимать, тяжесть ушла, и он смог вздохнуть свободно. Вэнь Нин пел, а Цзинь Лин подползал ближе к нему, пока наконец не лег ему на коленки. И почти тут же задремал, пока Вэнь Нин гладил его по голове, почти невесомо и продолжал петь. Цзян Чэн слушал, смотрел с упоением и запоминал каждую деталь. И знал, с каким-то тоскливым отчаянием понимал, что не забудет, не вытравит этот образ из сердца.   
  
— Я отнесу его в комнату, — сказал Вэнь Нин.  
  
Цзян Чэн увязался следом. Не потому что боялся, что тот споткнется и уронит крошку Цзинь Лина, нет. Вэнь Нин шел осторожно и легко, почти парил над землей. Уже не дергался от взгляда Цзян Чэна и его присутствия - привык и из недотепы, из гадкого утенка превратился в прекрасного лебедя.   
  
— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Цзян Чэн, когда Цзинь Лин оказался в кровати. Вымотанный долгим плачем, он крепко и спокойно спал.  
  
— Дети скучают по своим родителям, — отозвался Вэнь Нин и взглянул Цзян Чэну в глаза. Чистый и открытый взгляд, что проникал в самую душу, бил наотмашь. — Я тоже скучаю. И молодой господин Вэй.   
  
— Но вы не плачете, — ответил Цзян Чэн тихо, чувствуя, как пересыхает в рту.   
  
— Может быть, нам стоило бы.  
  
— Нет.   
  
Цзян Чэн ответил раньше, чем осознал, что хочет что-то сказать.   
  
— Нет?   
  
— Нет.  
  
Пояснять не стал, но внутри все сжималось недовольством и горечью от мысли о том, чтобы эти двое так надрывно рыдали. И если не желать такого горя Вэй Ину было понятно и привычно, то Вэнь Нин… С каких пор Цзян Чэн думает, что не хочет его слез?..  
  
— А вы, молодой господин Цзян, скучаете сейчас по родителям?   
  
Цзян Чэн фыркнул, и Вэнь Нин залился краской. Отвел свой невозможный взгляд. И сразу же кольнуло сожалением, не надо было фыркать, надо было ответить. Цзян Чэн открыл рот, но не успел ничего исправить.  
  
— Ужин, — напомнил Вэнь Нин и первым вышел на улицу.   
  
***  
  
Утром Вэнь Нин собирался в город за различными мелочами. Сам Вэй Ин за покупками не ходил, потому как с некоторых пор окончательно обленился и умел только писать свои трактаты.   
  
— Ну если тебе мои трактаты не нравятся, то иди помоги Вэнь Нину, он всегда много с собой таскает.   
  
Цзян Чэн фыркнул и отправился с Вэнь Нином. Оставлять крошку Цзинь Лина с Вэй Ином было немного боязно, но брать с собой в город - совсем не с руки. Тащить придется не только покупки, но еще и ребенка, что никак не помогало.   
  
Как оказалось, в хозяйстве Старейшины И Лин имелся серенький ослик, на котором Вэнь Нин и собирался ехать в город. Цзян Чэн пофыркал на это и пошел рядом, даже взял осла за узду зачем-то. Чувствовал себя причастным вроде как.   
  
Вэнь Нин смотрел на него сияющими взглядом и нежно-нежно улыбался, радовался прогулке и хорошей погоде. И против компании Цзян Чэна совсем-совсем не возражал.   
  
Вначале шли молча, а потом Цзян Чэн ляпнул:  
  
— Спой.  
  
И прикусил себе язык, ошеломленный своими словами. А потом добавил:  
  
— Пожалуйста.   
  
Вэнь Нин послал ему смущенную улыбку и запел. Совсем тихо, но так же нежно и приятно. Ехал на этом ослике, совсем обычный, изящный и милый, скромно и просто одетый, добрый светлый юноша, и пел, разрывая сердце Цзян Чэну на куски. Никто в целом мире не вызывал у него таких чувств. Никто, кроме Вэнь Нина. И даже злиться из-за этого уже не получалось толком.  
  
В город они пришли довольно скоро. Ослика оставили на постоялом дворе, привязав к столбику чуть поодаль от входа.   
  
— Хозяин не возражает, когда я так делаю. А осла с постоялого двора никто не уведет, — пояснил Вэнь Нин.   
  
На рынке торговля кипела полным ходом. Торговцы призывно кричали, расхваливая свой товар, некоторые, что были побойчее, хватались за одежду и почти тянули к своим прилавкам. Вэнь Нин умело избегал их рук, на крики внимания не обращал. Чуть хмурился, смотрел по сторонам деловито, и был таким красивым, что Цзян Чэн сам спотыкался, следуя за ним. Вэнь Нин подходил только к нужным ему самому торговцам.   
  
Напоследок они заглянули в лавку за специями, где Вэнь Нин набрал каких-то трав да порошков и начал бодро торговаться, сбивая цену. Он не повышал голоса, но говорил твердо и уверенно, при этом неизменно вежливо, отчего у продавца на лице проступала безотчетная симпатия.   
  
— Молодой господин Вэнь, никогда не могу продать вам ничего в мою обычную цену! — весело и чуть возмущенно вздохнул торговец. Вэнь Нин подарил ему улыбку, забирая травы и мешочки с порошками в свою корзинку. Но вдруг один из находившихся в лавке покупателей отодвинул плетеную шляпу с лица и воскликнул.   
  
— Вэнь?!   
  
Вэнь Нин вздрогнул и посмотрел на окликнувшего. Цзян Чэн тоже уставился на мужчину, отмечая, что одет тот как заклинатель из какого-нибудь небольшого клана. И меч был при нем, не лучшего качества, но все же без сомнений заклинательский.   
  
— Мое имя Вэнь Цюн Лин, господин, — Вэнь Нин сложил руки в приветственном жесте и чуть поклонился.   
  
— Нет мне дела до твоего имени, вэньская шавка! — рявкнул заклинатель в ответ, положив руку на меч. — Как ты смеешь вообще так спокойно ходить по земле? Ты жить не достоин!  
  
Вэнь Нин промолчал в ответ, низко опустил голову. Дрогнул, скованный напряжением.   
  
Цзян Чэн ощутил, как его прошибло горячей яростью, злоба охватила все его существо. Не долго думая, он сделал шаг вперед, расправляя плечи и тоже кладя ладонь на рукоять своего меча. Взглянул холодно и надменно на заклинателя.   
  
— Что ты имел в виду? — спросил нарочито спокойно, чувствуя, как колотит ярость изнутри, как клокочет, ища немедленного выхода. На пальце поблескивало матушкино кольцо, искрилось молниями, а фиолетовые одежды Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян говорили сами за себя. — Готов повторить то же самое глядя мне в глаза?  
  
Заклинатель оробел и отступил, испуганный, но полный злобы. Пробормотал что-то неразборчивое про грязных вэньских шавок.  
  
— Грязный здесь только твой рот, — обрубил Цзян Чэн, развернулся, взял Вэнь Нина за руку и вывел за собой из лавки.   
  
Он тащил его до самого конца рынка, кипя от негодования и злости. И, только остановившись и обернувшись, заметил, что Вэнь Нин все еще пришибленный, бледный и тихий. Точно призрак самого себя, не человек.   
  
— Не стоило, — шепнул и покачал головой, — люди все равно не перестанут…Простите…  
  
За что он вообще извинялся? Таких, как тот ублюдок стоило гнать прочь из заклинателей, стоило проучить хорошенько!  
  
— Стоило или не стоило, какая разница, — буркнул Цзян Чэн. — Он нес полный бред, и его стоило заткнуть! Думает, что может найти себе жертву и неоправданно поливать ее грязью? Тогда его самого нужно ткнуть носом в грязь!  
  
— Но он прав, — вздохнул Вэнь Нин и опустил голову. — Я из Ордена Ци Шань Вэнь и Вэнь по рождению. Этого ничто не изменит. К тому же, нам неведомо, что за зло причинил мой Орден ему…  
  
Цзян Чэн скрипнул зубами:  
  
— И как это меняет дело? Или, может, ты разделял их взгляды или помогал им в их злодеяниях?  
  
Вэнь Нин поспешно замотал головой, поежился зябко и спрятал руки в рукавах.   
  
— И, если я возьму тебя замуж, ты больше не будешь Вэнь, — добавил Цзян Чэн внезапно.  
  
Они оба застыли, глядя друг на друга изумленно. Вэнь Нин залился краской весь, от макушки до шеи, наверняка и дальше - покраснел всем телом. Цзян Чэн чувствовал, что и сам краснеет от этих слов. Но не потому что стыдился их, а потому они были искренние.   
  
Вэнь Нин смотрел на него своими прекрасными нефритовыми глазами, распахнутыми широко-широко.   
  
— З-зачем это делать?..  
  
Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя страшно смущенным и открытым. Нагрубить в ответ хотелось больше жизни, но это же мягкий и нежный Вэнь Нин! Чем он тогда будет лучше того заклинателя?..  
  
— Затем, что я хочу так. Или ты против? Я тебе не нравлюсь? — спросил сердито.   
  
— Нравитесь... — прошептал Вэнь Нин и спрятал лицо за ладонями. — Как молодой господин Цзян может не нравиться?..  
  
— Ну вот и все, — резко ответил Цзян Чэн и отвернулся. Сердце бешено-бешено стучало в груди. Что все-то? Думаешь, пойдет он за тебя, потому что ты это в сердцах ляпнул на рыночной площади? А между тем, ничего сильнее и искренее Цзян Чэн и не хотел. Не встретит он девушки идеальнее. — Что нам еще купить?   
  
— Вино, пять сосудов, — ответил Вэнь Нин. — На постоялом дворе, где мы оставили ослика.   
  
— Хорошо, тогда идем туда, — сказал Цзян Чэн, отобрал у него корзинку с покупками и решительно двинулся вперед.   
  
Вэнь Нин помялся рядышком, посмотрел неуверенно и искоса, а потом вдруг схватился за руку Цзян Чэна. Тот едва корзину не выронил.   
  
— Можно? — спросил Вэнь Нин робко.   
  
Цзян Чэн сглотнул и кивнул. Сердце билось сильно и очень счастливо.   
  
  
***  
  
Вечером, сразу после ужина, Вэй Ин утащил Вэнь Нина в свои комнаты. Цзян Чэн уложил Цзинь Лина спать и потерянно побродил по комнате, не зная, куда себя пристроить. Вернулись на гору они в неловкости, да и потом было ничуть не лучше… Цзян Чэн корил себя за торопливость, но ухаживать он не умел совершенно, а слова терялись, стоило только открыть рот.   
  
Надо было поговорить с Вэнь Нином, объяснить свои симпатии, разложить все по полочкам и дождаться нормального ответа. Рассказать и про листочек в волосах, и про завиток на лбу, и про запястья, и нежный голос, и нефритовые глаза, и вкусную еду, и то, как он играл с крошкой Цзинь Лином, и про скромность, и про рачительность в ведении хозяйства…   
  
Цзян Чэн решительно направился к Вэй Ину, но замер у дверей, прислушивась.   
  
— Я правда нравлюсь господину Цзян?.. — раздался голос Вэнь Нина.   
  
— Конечно, нравишься. Ты же самый красивый, самый милый и самый-самый замечательный, — весело и абсолютно искренне произнес Вэй Ин.   
  
Цзян Чэн услышал тихий вздох, неловкое мычание.   
  
— И замуж он меня позвал серьёзно?..   
  
— Ха! — Вэй Ин усмехнулся. — Цзян Чэн во всем такой серьезный, что скоро лопнет от своей важности. Едва ли он бы позвал тебя замуж просто так. Даже если бы хотел просто защитить, не позвал бы.   
  
Вэнь Нин вновь судорожно вздохнул, а Вэй Ин рассмеялся.   
  
— Не бойся, не захочешь, я тебя ему не отдам, — сказал неожиданно без веселья. — И если обидит, я ему уши надеру всегда.   
  
— Но я хочу, — тихо-тихо прошептал Вэнь Нин. — И я думаю, что он достойный человек. Он меня не обидит.   
  
Цзян Чэн прижал руку к груди, где вновь билось, пытаясь вырваться глупое очарованное сердце. Он почти видел залитого тёплым светом фонаря Вэнь Нина, смущенного от чувств и откровенности. Цзян Чэн почти видел и страшно хотел прижать к себе и поцеловать. Практически до безумия.   
  
Не став дослушивать их девчачьи сплетни о себе самом, он пошёл прочь, решив, что утром решить все будет проще.   
  
***  
  
Но утром внезапно пришла весточка от Янь Ли: письмо с курьером из Лань Лина. Они с Цзы Сюанем вернулись и хотели бы получить назад своего ребёнка. Ребёнок тянул руки к волосам Вэнь Нина, а тот тихо посмеивался.   
  
— Я отвезу Цзинь Лина матери, — сказал Цзян Чэн решительно, забирая его из рук Вэнь Нина. Тот понимающе кивнул и как-то слегка поблек, чуть сгорбил плечи. — И вернусь, — добавил, — сюда. К тебе.   
  
Вэнь Нин вскинул на него взгляд и улыбнулся: точно из-за туч вышло солнце. Цзян Чэн чувствовал, что согревается от этой улыбки.   
  
— Я буду ждать, — прошептал Вэнь Нин.


End file.
